


Guns 'n Roses | 181012

by PetitSkittles



Series: Happy Birthdays [4]
Category: PRISTIN (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), SING女团 | SING Girls' Group
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, M/M, cute chinese boy junhui, happy birthday ellie!, jieqiong is minghaos cousin, mafia, mafia boss minghao, minghao gets soft for junhui and no one understands, minghao: i kill people lol oH SHIT HES CUTE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 20:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16291046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetitSkittles/pseuds/PetitSkittles
Summary: Minghao's love for kittens saves Junhui's life.





	Guns 'n Roses | 181012

**Author's Note:**

> IF YOU LIKE THE CONCEPT AND WANT A CHAPTERED FIC, PLEASE READ THE NOTES AT THE END! Σ(`･ω･Ⅲ)
> 
> if i don't get what i said in a month, i won't write more about this universe. i'm really sorry, but i'm tired of spending time working on stories that barely get any comments, views and kudos when i could spend this time studying or working on my book. if gnr flops... that'll be the end of it uwu
> 
> edit: only two more comments and this will be a chaptered fanfic (◕ᴗ◕✿)

Robbing a bank is easier said than done. It doesn’t mean it’s hard; at least, not for someone as experienced as Xu Minghao.

         For someone so powerful in the mafia world, Minghao’s incredibly young. His father died when he was seventeen and, with the help of his best friend and now lieutenant Zhou Jieqiong (even younger than him), he took his place. Despite such a young age, Minghao is merciless and used to blood. The iron smell, the dark red, the sensation of a gun or a blade in his hand… Some musicians are so used to their instrument it becomes part of their body. Minghao is a musician who plays with bullets, blade and blood.

         Four years after taking over the family’s business, he’s barely an adult yet he has more blood on his hands than most ever will in their entire life. He doesn’t feel proud or happy of it; he kills to survive, not to brag about it. He’s neither ashamed of it. His world is made of preys and predators, no one can be neutral.

         But he still can’t get rid of his soft spot for kittens. At least, it’s not something that can be considered a weakness.

         Minghao’s proven wrong when he meets Junhui in the most weird, awkward way… which brings us to the bank robbery.

         (Hey, you’ve already been warned about their first meeting being weird.)

         “Watch out!”

         Next thing he knows, Jieqiong slams him against the floor, a blade flying above their fallen bodies. His cousin quickly gets up and helps him before shooting at something – more like someone – behind him.

         “Thanks.”

         He may be in the goddamn mafia, but his father’s rotting corpse be damned if his parents never taught him anything about manners.

         (It can be surprising, but he can be polite. He just hasn’t meet a lot of people who deserve anything more than rudeness from him, Jieqiong being one of the few lucky ones.)

         “You’re welcome,” she yells back, barely audible with all the gunshots and screams. “For fuck sake, they don’t have any survival instinct.”

         Minghao agrees. Anyone with a brain would have ran as soon as Minghao and his men – and his dear cousin – entered, guns in their hands and blades hidden under their clothes. The idiots fighting them happen to be part of a small gang under the protection of another mafia dude who Minghao already forgot, whoops. It doesn’t care anyway, they’ll get rid of them in a few minutes and will leave with the money.

         If the cops come, they’ll find themselves unable to do anything. Not because they’ll be dead, Minghao preferring to let people run away if they don’t represent a menace and if he has the choice, but because they will never do anything that could be dangerous for the hostages.

         Yes, the hostages. After leaving Yanan in charge of taking hostages, Minghao didn’t look at anyone beside his people and the ones they’re fighting (and killing, blood splashing everywhere, painting the floor a dark red and ruining his black clothes).

         Jieqiong runs out of bullets – that idiot, Minghao remembers telling her to bring more – and her smile doesn’t leave her face. She throws her now useless gun at someone’s head –said someone falling a few seconds after the gun hit him – and gets her knives out, waiting for someone to hand her a gun. Even against men taller than her and with more experience (and bullets), she still stands and comes at them with a smirk. When the blood starts dripping down her hands, she doesn’t falter, proud and fearless.

         God, Minghao can’t go through a day without thinking about how lucky he is to have her by his side.

         “Fucking dumbass, I knew you would run out of munitions,” he yells as he gets a gun he brought specially for this moment.

         Jieqiong doesn’t hear him – she’s probably pretending, though – so he has to make his way towards her. He hands her the weapon and, as soon as she wraps her fingers around him, the last of their enemies falls to never stand again.

         “Turns out I got out of this fight just fine,” she laughs.

         Hair sticky with blood, bruises on the right side of her face, torn clothes, she’s a mess. The only reason why Minghao isn’t laughing at her is because he knows he probably looks as wrecked.

         “Alright, that went slower than I expected,” he groans, running a hand in his hair. “Get the money, I’ll keep the hostages in check.”

         They leave this room for another one, Yanan staying with him so he doesn’t have to fight alone if something happens. Minghao is a skilled fighter and can handle himself quite perfectly in a fight, thank you, but it’s always nice to have someone watching your back.

         (In this life, Minghao shouldn’t, can’t trust. Still, it’s _Yanan_ and he trusts him with his life. The voice in his head tells him he thought the same about Mingming, but he does his best to ignore it. Yanan is different, he would never betray him. Minghao knows it, _feels_ it.)

         “That went well,” he says.

         Then, a hostage jumps on him. For some reason, his brain doesn’t see this move as dangerous and the instincts he spent so many years training betray him. Yanan stays still, clearly as surprised as him. The hostage shouldn’t have been able to even _get up_.

         Minghao blinks and realizes the hostage has his arms wrapped around his neck, but not in a “I will choke and kill you” way, more like… a hug. He’s crying, but not hysterically, and seems rather happy despite the tears on his cheeks.

         “Oh my God, thank you! I was so lost, Korean is too hard and Seoul is such a big city! I got lost and I wasn’t even able to find my way back so I was really lost!”

         From what Minghao can understand, the hostage was lost.

         “Finally, another Chinese! It feels so good to hear Mandarin, you have no idea how stressed I was. Someone stole my bag and my wallet was in it and I’m hungry and I can’t buy anything and it started raining so I came here and– wait, you’re the _mafia_?”

         Yanan takes the Chinese boy’s arm to get him away from his boss, but Minghao raises a hand, stopping him. With tenderness even he had no idea he had, he gets some hair away from the young man’s eyes.

         “You’re wrong, I know how it feels to be in such a big city where people speak a different language. Don’t be scared, darling, we won’t hurt you if you’re good.”

         Minghao seriously didn’t intend to use any pet name but, judging from the other’s reaction, none of them really minds it.

         “What’s your name?” he asks, softly circling the other’s waist with his arms to bring him closer.

         “Wen, Wen Jun, Junhui,” the boy stutters and Minghao honestly can’t blame him for being shocked by his actions, so different of the ones he showed not even ten minutes before _whatever this is_ happened.

         “Will you be good for me, Junnie?” He smiles when Junhui nods. “Then, there’s no reason for me to hurt you. You’re under my protection now.”

         Not wanting his new… friend to get involved if things with the cops don’t go as smoothly as they plan it, Minghao sends Junhui with Yanan, the latter having the mission of bringing him somewhere safe. His men waiting for him back home will know how to welcome the boy.

         After all, it’s not the first time Minghao refuses to let a lost kitten on his own in Seoul’s streets.

**Author's Note:**

> hi ellie!
> 
> hope you liked it! a friend asked me to turn this story into a chaptered fanfic, would you be okay with that? if yes, i'll write more about it if this os gets 15 comments, 50 kudos, 5 bookmarks and 300 views in a month! if no... i understand, i won't get mad ♡
> 
> you're a really kind person and you deserve jungkook. i hope you'll get to hug him one day! let'S talk more, my dms are always open for you~
> 
> maurane
> 
> edit: only two more comments~ i'm changing it for 10 instead of 15


End file.
